A Clean Shave for Rosie Television Script
Narrator: Rosie the Feisty Energetic Engine trundled devastatingly to Henry’s Station. Rosie: “It’s not fair.” Narrator: she complained. Rosie: “Daisy has been telling fibs about me, and she made our railroad manager and all of my close friends think I’m pesky to the bone.” Narrator: Henry smiled at Rosie. Henry: “I know you aren't, Rosie, and so does our railroad manager and our close friends, you just wait and see, why don’t you help me with those Freight Cars?” Narrator: Rosie was feeling more cheerful with Henry, and she set off to work at 1ce. Narrator: The Freight Cars were crazy, heavy, and noisy, the 2 train engines had to work very hard pushing and pulling them all afternoon. Narrator: At last they made it up the hill. Rosie: “Thank you, goodbye.” Narrator: whistled Rosie and she rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Narrator: Rosie loved coasting down the hill running easily with the wind whistling past, and suddenly, it was the signal guard’s signal whistle. Freight Cars: “Yahoo, yahoo, Yahoo!" Narrator: the Freight Cars laughed in unison Freight Cars: “We broken away, we broken away, chase her, bump her, throw her off the rails!” Narrator: they exclaimed in unison. Rosie’s Driver: “Hurry up, Rosie, hurry up!” Narrator: exclaimed her driver. Narrator: They raced around through Henry’s station, but the Freight Cars were catching up to them. Rosie’s Driver: “Just as fast as we can, then they’ll catch us gradually!” Narrator: Rosie’s driver was gaining self-control. Rosie’s Driver: “Another clear mile, Rosie, and we’ll do it!” Rosie: “Oh wow, look at that!” Narrator: Gordon was just pulling out on their line from the railroad station ahead, but any minute now, there could be a crash. Rosie’s Driver: “It’s up to you now, Rosie.” Narrator: said her driver. Narrator: Rosie put every single ounce of weight and steam against the Freight Cars. Rosie: “It’s too late!” Narrator: Rosie groaned in fear, and shut her eyes. Narrator: She went into a siding where the barber had set up shop, he was shaving a customer. ''CRASH! '' Narrator: The crazy Freight Cars had knocked their signal guard off his feet and left him very far behind right after he had whistled the warning. Narrator: But the Freight Cars didn’t care about it, they were feeling very amused with themselves. Rosie: “Beg pardon, kind sir.” Narrator: gasped Rosie. Rosie: “Excuse my intrusion.” Barber: “No I won’t.” Narrator: said the barber angrily. Barber: “You terrified my customers, I’ll teach you.” Narrator: And he lathered Rosie’s face all over. Narrator: Poor Rosie. Narrator: Duck was helping to pull the Freight Cars away when the manager arrived. Barber: “I don’t like train engines bursting through my walls, they frighten my customers.” Narrator: fumed the barber angrily. Railroad Manger: “I understand your emotions.” Narrator: said the manager." Railroad Manager: “But you must know that this train engine and her driver have prevented a very serious accident, it was a very clean, uh….. shave.” Barber: “Oh…………” Narrator: said the barber Barber: “Oh excuse me.” Narrator: He filled a clean blue bowl of ice cold water and washed Rosie’s face. Barber: “I’m terribly sorry, Rosie, I didn’t know you were being a very brave train engine.” Rosie: “That’s all right, kind sir, I didn’t know about that either.” Railroad Manager: “You were very brave and heroic indeed, Rosie.” Narrator: said the manager. Railroad Manager: “We’re very proud of you.” Narrator: The manager watched the rescue operation then he had more good news for Rosie. Railroad Manager: And when you’re properly washed and repaired, you’re coming back home. Rosie: “Home, kind sir? do you mean the train engine yard?” Railroad Manager: “Of course.” Rosie: “But they don’t like me, they like Daisy.” Railroad Manager: “Not right now, we never believed Daisy, so we sent her packing, Thomas, Percy and the other train engines are terribly sorry and want you back with them.” Narrator: And so a few days later when she came back home there was a congratulating welcome for Rosie the Feisty Energetic Engine. End of Part 3………(final episode) Category:Season 18 Television Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs